Disgaea Whatif Series
by OverlordMao
Summary: A series of drabbles of what ifs in the Disgaea universe and how it will change everything. Rating may vary.
1. Author's note

**Disgaea What-if**

_**A/N: This is a Disgaea what-if skit series.**_

_**Got somethng to suggest? Then drop a review and I will include it and give it a full credit.**_

_**Until then, to be continued.**_


	2. 1 thru 5

What if…

* * *

1. Mao and Beryl switched roles?

* * *

Mao: Hello Raspberyl, do you want to help me volunteer for donation?

Raspberyl: Hell no, I rather find a guinea pig to dissect than performing a Delinquent act, it'll ruin my reputation as an Honor Student. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find the Legendary Hero in order to defeat my dad. Geoffrey!

Geoffrey_(appears out of nowhere)_: I thought this might happen so I made a Herodar for you Malady.

Raspberyl: You never fail to amaze me Geoffrey. Well then Mao I'm off.

Mao: I can't let her get ahold of the hero, as Number 1 Badass, it is my duty to save him, Kyoko, Asuka, let's go!

Kyoko & Asuka: Yes Master!

* * *

2. Flonnezilla invaded Earth?

* * *

Random Guy 1: OMG! It's Godzilla!

Random Guy 2: That's not Godzilla; it's some kind of pink dinosaur of some sort!

Random Guy 3: Run for your lives!

Flonnezilla: Rawr! I kill all!

_(the Defenders of Earth appear)_

Gordon: Have no fear citizen! Captain Gordon, 37th Defender of Earth will defeat this menace! Bring it on demo---

_(Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday got vaporized by Flonnezilla's laser)_

Etna: And so, the Earth was destroyed.

_**-Yokai174**_

* * *

3. Laharl met himself older?

* * *

Laharl: Where am I?

?: Your in the future.

Laharl: Who said that?

_(He turns around)_

Laharl: What the hell?

Older Laharl: I am you.

Laharl: you look like me but older.

Older Laharl: Of course, this is the future.

Laharl: But how did I end up in the future?

Older Laharl: Who knows but we'll find out in the meantime.

?: Honey, who are you talking to?

Older Laharl: An old friend of mine.

Laharl: H-honey?

Older Laharl: Laharl, I would like you to meet my family.

_(An older Flonne appears along with three kids)_

Laharl: AAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

_(Laharl woke up in fright)_

Laharl: Man what a nightmare…that's the last time I'll eat Love-Freak's cooking……

_**-Mares-a-Mares**_

* * *

4. Maharl was really Laharl's sister?

* * *

_(Prior to the scene where the Netherworld Empresses surrounds Flonne)_

Magic Knight: Give up, resistance is futile!

Flonne: Help! Someone help me!

Magic Knight: There's no way your damsel of distress act will help you.

Laharl: Release her!

_(Laharl and Etna appears riding in a cart.)_

Maharl: Big brother!

Laharl: Hand over my little sister!

Flonne: You mean you're not here to save me?

Maharl: Help me big brother!

Magic Knight: Don't underestimate the Netherworld Empresses! Get him!

_**(So there's a fight scene, Prinnies are flying everywhere, blah blah blah, I got lazy making the fight scene.)**_

Maharl: Oh big brother, you saved me!

Laharl: It's no big deal, that's what brother's for.

_**Then they lived happily ever after as brother and sister.**_

* * *

5. Geoffrey is not Aurum?

* * *

Mao: So I finally found you.

Aurum: I would've thought that you've grown Mao.

Geoffrey: He's grown to be a fine demon all thanks to me.

Aurum: Of course, he will be a fine Overlord.

Mao: No need for a compliment, but enough talk, Super Hero Aurum, it's time to die!

Aurum: No need to say that twice, en garde!

_**Thus, began an epic fight between Mao and Aurum.**_

_**Got more to suggest? Then drop a comment and I'll give them full credit.**_


	3. 6 thru 10

What if…

* * *

6. Flonne had a bigger chest?

Etna: Wow Flonne, you finally hit puberty.

Laharl: OMGWTFBLARGHARGHRGHRGHRGH……_(spaz out)_.

Flonne: Laharl, are you ok?

Etna: I guess he can't stand seeing you very sexy.

_**-Yokai174**_

* * *

7. Laharl and Flonne switched roles?

_**A/N: And for a little twist, Laharl is the angel trainee and Flonne is the demon.**_

Laharl: You know Flonne, not all demons are bad, they might be good and what Master Lamington told me, "Even demons must feel love."

Flonne: Stop right there Love-Freak! I can't stand hearing your mindless chattering about love. It's making me sick!

Laharl: B-but…

Flonne: I don't want to hear it anymore, Etna, go make me something to eat!

Etna: Yeah, yeah I heard ya, Prinnies go get cooking!

Prinny Squad: Aye aye, dood!

_**-Overlord Azer Khushrenada**_

* * *

8. The Prinny was the Overlord of the Netherworld?

* * *

Pram: Let's just say the Netherworld the Prinny Overlord took over was populated with Prinnies. The end.

_**-Overlord Azer Khushrenada**_

9. The Prinnies rebelled against Etna and succeeded?

* * *

Prinny: Viva la Revolution, dood!

Etna: Don't you guys ever learn? It'll take a million years to beat me. Your ass is mine!

_**-Gig's voice is heard-**_

Gig: Hey you asshole! That catchphrase is copyrighted to me! So don't you think you can use it whatever you want!

Prinny: Did someone say something, dood?

Prinny Squad: Nope.

Gig: Are you F**ktards even listening to me?

Etna: Are you done talking? You know what? To hell with this, prepare to die bitches!

**And then the battles begins and Prinnies are flying everywhere, explosions can be heard as Pringer X's are firing it's lasers.**

**Eventually…**

Prinny: Holy crap we actually beat Etna, dood!

Prinny Squad: The war is over, freedom at last! Celebration, dood!

_**OverlordMao: And so the Prinnies finally defeated the tyrannical Etna and escaped the Netherworld and began established their own colony and lived in independence. It is known as Prinny Day. The end.**_

_**-Yokai174**_

* * *

10. Asagi became Overlord?

* * *

**-A random fighter appear-**

Fighter: I found you! I will become Overlord! Di—

***BANG!***

**-Fighter lies dead on the floor-**

Asagi: *sigh*Another one dead.

Geoffrey: That's makes about 512,730 challengers died by your hands in attempt to become Overlord.

Asagi: This kinda sucks being Overlord. I have to do paperwork, defend my title against my opponents, and I rarely do any fun other than work. Man why did I have to defeat the Overlord to gain this stupid title?

Geoffrey: To become the main character My Lady.

Almaz: Kinda ironic isn't it?

Asagi: Shut up and when did you get here.

Almaz: I was being a background character the whole time.

Asagi: Man I wish I never became Overlord.

Almaz: Well there is a reset button.

Asagi: Your right. Well, time to reset.

**To be continued…**

_**Got more to suggest? Then drop a review and I'll give them a full credit.**_


End file.
